


No More Ripples or Waves, It’s a Tsunami.

by Archivus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS season 7, Gen, Hydra & Chronicoms, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archivus/pseuds/Archivus
Summary: The team is hell-bent on preserving history. Making ripples is fine. But when too many ripples are introduced to the timeline, they generate waves. Adding the Chronicoms and Hydra in the mix, those waves have now become a tsunami.Short chapters following the adventure of our time travelling agents.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	1. Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> Like most people in the fandom, I’m pretty hyped up with this final season. So far, I find all the episodes pretty awesome. I might be bias but I have loved AOS since they aired the pilot episode. So, instead of finishing my ongoing multichapter fic, I wrote this.
> 
> This chapter is about what goes through Daisy’s mind before she tells Deke to shoot Freddy Malick.

Malick. She hates that name. It doesn’t matter that Wilfred Malick hasn’t done any deplorable deeds yet. But he will. And his son would be even more troublesome. She still feels remorseful for killing him in cold blood while under the sway of Hive even though she knows that Gideon Malick has a lot of blood on his hands. That doesn’t lessen the guilt.

Daisy knows that they shouldn’t make waves and she agrees with that. However, when everything that happens to her is caused by the organization he is one of the heads of, she is feeling conflicted. Who wouldn’t when you have to save your enemy’s organization in order to save yours? If Hydra does not exist, her life would be a lot different. A lot better.

Her mother would not be butchered and turn into a ruthless woman who tries to kill her own daughter. Her father won’t be the misguided monster that he becomes and has his memory wiped. She would not have to live through numerous foster homes and the orphanage. She won’t be abused, starved or scolded when she does something the nuns or her foster families don’t agree with or being sidelined in all aspects. She won’t be alone. She would have a better life. She would certainly have less emotional trauma.

But she probably won’t meet any of her teammates. And everything she has been through with them will not happen. She could still have her powers and she could help if the world is in a crisis. She may not have her team, but the other Inhumans at Afterlife could be her secret warriors.

She is pretty certain that the world would be a better place without a Malick in it. Every single one of them that she knows of is rotten. They must be when they are involved in numerous diabolical plans to dominate the world and they worship a parasitic Inhuman for goodness sake.

The pros are definitely outweighing the cons. Yet, she feels conflicted. She understands butterfly effects. They shouldn’t change history. However, it has already been changed when the Chronicoms steal those faces.

At times, she is a little puzzled with this preserving the timeline business. Because no matter what they or the Chronicoms do, changes have been introduced. She is sure that those are not ripples. They are waves. Even if they were, but when you add more ripples, you generate waves. That is what happens when you are moving actively the way her team is doing, within the time stream they shouldn’t be in; trying to stop their enemy.

In a way, they are sort of grasping at straws. That could lead to anything. They just haven’t seen it yet. It is after all their first mission in the past. It might as well be their final mission.

These thoughts are swimming in her mind in the short time she talks on the phone with Deke. But, she has made up her mind.

“Take the shot.”


	2. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is in 1955

Mack scolds her for telling Deke to shoot Freddy. She knows his anger is justified. She is not mad at him. Not even when he always says ‘that’s not the order.’ He is lucky she does not go against him like what happens to her when she is director a lifetime ago. She respects him and she will never be thoughtlessly do things behind his back. What happens in 1931 is just a glitch in her decision making as an agent. She is blinded with what ifs.

However, their relationship is strong to withstand this mild storm and they get to work amicably soon after that. Well, having Mack apologises for shouting at her makes their partnership sweeter. But he does talk to her softly later when they were alone, that he understands why she does what she did and advises her not to be too impulsive. They still have to make sure that history is not being tampered with.

Here they are in 1955. Simmons and Coulson are undercover at SHIELD’s Area 51, with Simmons giddy with her latest undercover assignment. Well, when you get to impersonate your favourite agent; suffice to say that she is over the moon. Meanwhile, Mack, Yo-Yo and May are interrogating the racist bald guy they kidnapped from the diner.

At the same time, she and Deke are reading through old files. Deke is not happy with what happens back in 1931 and he voices that clearly to her. Daisy realises that it is unfair of her to ask Deke to pull the trigger and put the conscience of ending someone’s life on him. He ends up killing Freddy Malick anyway some 20 odd years later, but that is another story.

Her musing is interrupted when she identifies the name on the opened file Deke puts on the table. Oh no. That could throw a wrench on their plan. 

“Daniel Sousa.”

“Who that?”

“He’s Peggy Carter’s old partner.” And he would have known how Agent Carter looks like. Simmons won't stand a chance. She stands up, a plan forms in her mind.

“Where are you going?”

“Counterfeiting the most perfect fake credentials.” She’s going to break into one of SHIELD’s most secure bases.

~~~~####~~~~

Daniel Sousa just catches someone impersonating Peggy Carter. And with a horrible British accent too. He cannot believe how easily those two intruders get in. He doesn’t have the time to deal with this. Project Helius is about to be launched. He thinks that is the worst that could have happened that day. Nope. Now he has another unknown person in the most secure SHIELD base in the West Coast. His day just gets better, in reverse.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Who am I is on a need to know basis.” The woman answers smoothly. He gives her that. And she’s pretty too. However, he knows that beauty is a powerful weapon.

“I need to know.” 

“Ah, no, you don’t. Because I don’t exist and we never met. Now, can you shut the door, please?”

He doesn’t know who this woman is. So, obviously he asks her for her credentials or he’d put her in handcuffs. He is pretty sure he hears her mutters ‘ooh kinky’ under her breath. But that might just be his imagination.

The woman turns out to be a CIA agent. Who might have actually believes him about Hydra infiltration within SHIELD. The one thing he doesn’t like is he has to let her speak with the two trespassers. If only that is what happens. Oh no. They have the nerve shoving him into the cell when the alarm sounds and tell him they’re not the bad guys. As if he'd believe that!

When he gets out, he witnesses the male intruder fighting one of the scientists. Seeing that the poor scientist is reduced to ashes, he is alarmed. The place is in chaos. Project Helius is stopped. He is more confused than ever.

The only good thing that happens is that they manage to catch the intruder. Interrogating him brings more questions. How on earth does this man know about the gadget he is going to deliver to Stark?

~~~####~~~~

Deke and Yo-Yo are on a mission to retrieve a vital piece of technology that everybody wants – the very same thing that Sousa is supposed to deliver to Howard Stark. They obtain the device but they lose Deke. Meanwhile, Coulson is with Sousa on the way to Los Angeles. He has to stall for extra time because Yo-yo, who is panicking over Deke’s abduction, is unable to deliver the package to them on time before the train leaves the station.

On the Zephyr, they take a look at the precious device Yo-Yo brings back. It doesn’t look impressive but Simmons is giddy about it. That is understandable. It is Simmons after all. What they find as weird is May. She is smiling and excited over a piece of technology that she doesn’t even know the function of, so unlike her old self.

They track the train and arrive to save Sousa from the Russians or Hydra. They’re not really sure. They introduce themselves to him formally and bring him back to the Zephyr.

Back on the Zephyr, Sousa tells them about Hydra and he is annoyed that they already know about it but couldn’t do anything to root Hydra out of SHIELD. The team also finds out that May is now an empath. It is pretty ironic considering she is usually not being expressive, but to not feel anything while being able to feel everyone else’s emotions is definitely a blow to her.

Contemplating the situation they are in and after a discussion with Coulson, Mack has to make a major decision. He doesn’t like their odds and he also knows that what they’re about to do will bring forth heavy consequences. When he tells Coulson and Daisy that they are going to save Sousa, it is safe to say that there’s a wave in the making. 

“Cool, writing some new history. Copy that.” The tips of the Inhuman’s lips twitch, trying to hold in a smug smile. Mack sees that. He rolled his eyes and gives her a look that says ‘I know, I know, we shouldn’t be making waves’. He knows that he is doing exactly what Daisy tries to do back in 1931. Now he feels like a hypocrite. But he is glad that Daisy doesn’t call him on that. He is not sure whether Coulson is being sarcastic or genuine when he says, “It’s the Director’s call.” Might be both. One can never tell.

In the end, Sousa delivers the device to Stark’s messenger. They fake his death, return to the Zephyr and jump almost 20 years in the future with another man out of his time. And on that note, one can say that time travel has now become a rite of passage for everyone on the Zephyr.


	3. Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 1973. The team is out gathering some intel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues taken directly from episode 5.

**1973, New York City**

May and Coulson are walking down the street, with Coulson reminisces the good old days of New York City that he remembers. He is looking sharp in dark shirt and a brown leather jacket. May is wearing a white and red dress. She is still not feeling anything. Except the multitude of emotions around her.

Daisy is looking like a chic, sophisticated woman in jeans, a white blouse and a blazer. The three of them met outside a boutique, waiting for Sousa to pick his attire. They have to blend in to avoid eyes on them.

They were discussing how Sousa takes time travelling when the man himself comes out of the door, still in his suit.

“What happen to blending in?”

He frowns. He doesn’t get the appeal of 70’s fashion. Oh well, wearing a suit is something they have in every era anyway.

They are going to the old hideout – the bar frequent by SHIELD agents to look for Enoch.

Daisy is sitting at one of the booth when she sees May heading her way, looking decidedly drunk. May telling her that Enoch hasn’t been there for over a year is making Daisy feel uneasy. And May needs to be less wasted if something is to happen.

“Here, hold my hand. I’m sober. You’ll feel better in no time.” Daisy said, smiling. She never sees May drunk before. It is nice to see her showing an emotion even when it isn’t hers. May is sobered almost immediately after she touches Daisy.

Later, they find out that Project Insight is way ahead of time – like four decades earlier!

Then, the now sober May decides to approach the moustache guy. She remembers him – the hologram that greets them after they return from the dystopian future at the Lighthouse.

Then, she has the awful luck to have Gideon Malick flirts with her. She remembers vividly how she kills his sorry ass. But knowing the part he plays in the very organisation that ruins her life, she just might not feel as remorseful if she has to kill him again. His prolonged existence in her proximity brings back all the ‘fun’ things they had been through that lead them here. And all the things she imagines to do to him. She is just this close to punching his lights out when Sousa interferes.

“Sweetheart. Who’s your new friend?”

“This is Gideon Malick.”

“Gideon, this is-”

“Her fiancé. Honey, I think we need to go.”

“Oh, excuse us.” She is so glad to get away from him. Pretending to be a couple seems to do the trick to get him to back off.

“You’re welcome for the drink.” The asshole has the nerve to say that to her as if she is obliged to spend her time with him just because he buys her a drink. A drink that she never asks and will never drink. No way would she take anything from a Malick.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay you back later.” She mutters darkly. ‘In one awful death.’ She added internally. She can feel Agent Sousa looks at her curiously.

“What was that about?” She just shrugs and tells him that it’s a long story. The man has enough new information since he comes with them, better not overwhelm him with more. Besides, she does not want him to think of her like a monster if he knows what she does to the future Gideon Malick. She prefers him to like her, not to be appalled of her.

She also finds out that Nathaniel Malick, who is supposed to have died as a sacrifice to Hive, is alive – an anomaly that shouldn’t exist. Daisy and Sousa later sneak into Freddy’s office to get intel. And what an intel that is. A list of targets for Project Insight. The situation is grimmer than ever.

Things get hairy not long after that with Freddy Malick confronts May and Coulson when they are leaving. Daisy takes the youngest Malick as their leverage to guarantee their escape. And they do get away; with Daisy unknowingly exposes herself when she uses her power. They regroup, and Enoch comes and saves the day, quoting something she is very sure similar to a sci-fi movie she once watches.

Then, without any warning of a countdown, they abruptly jump to three years in the future. It doesn’t make any sense. Dreads fill their bodies because this means that the Chronicoms are changing their plan. And they have no way of knowing what it is.


	4. FUBAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa have been abducted by Nathaniel Malick.

**1976**

Stopping Project Insight is a top priority. Finding out the Lighthouse is an active base put a damper in their plan. They decide to flood the launching area of the satellite. While May and Coulson infiltrate the base to plant the explosives, Daisy is tasked to hack its security system. Sousa refuses to stay at the Zephyr and provides back up for Daisy.

While hacking, Daisy has a good time showing and bragging about modern technology to Agent Sousa who is astonished at the progress in that department. He feels like he loses years of his life by jumping through time and decides that this might be his last stop. Daisy wants to say something to comfort him but the security hack signals its success and for the team to go ahead with their next step. Their plan, however, is disrupted. In fact, it has gone FUBAR.

~~~~####~~~~

She comes to in a barn. At least she thinks it’s a barn. There are straws on the floor. With her hands and legs cuffed, she looks up to see Agent Sousa watches her in concern. Her body feels heavy. It feels like there’s cement running through her veins. Whatever they use to shoot her is very potent. There might be drugs involved too because her companion looks fine but not her and her head feels like it wants to explode. Oh, both of their jackets are missing too. Damn. She would love to bring that one back to the future. It’s a vintage.

She panics when her power is inaccessible. And panics even more after Nathaniel Malick announces his intention to experiment on her (and Sousa) for her power. It’s her mother’s trauma all over again. When she is dragged to the makeshift operating table, she tries to fight but her muscles don’t even budge. Agent Sousa tries to help her but he is also a prisoner.

The time she spends in that small operating room is one of the longest she ever has to endure being a guinea pig. They didn’t even bother to free her of her handcuffs. She has needles poking her at several places. Some of the needles break when she forces her muscles to harden. One breaks and stays inside her. The asshole doesn’t even bother to pull it out before he pokes another one near the previous injection site.

She has her blood drained, pints and pints of them. She can feel herself getting weaker as more bags of blood are filled. This is getting to be like the time with Hive when she gives her blood to give birth to more Inhumans. But that time, she is cognizant, giving her blood willingly under the sway.

There are a few bottles near the head of the table. Whether they’re alcohol or disinfectant or poison, she doesn’t know. But they make perfect weapons. She can feel her muscles loosen and takes her chance when Nathaniel turns towards the rack next to the table for a different instrument. Her slackened hand grips one of the bottles and smashes it at the back of his head. She curses inwardly when she misses a few inches as it hits his shoulder. Broken glasses litter around them.

Nathaniel is enraged and backhands her. She gasps, trying to hide her pain. He then roughly turns her onto her stomach and secures the chain that is attached to the handcuffs to the legs of the operating table. He then carelessly poked another needle – this time it feels a lot bigger than others – into the space between her spines.

She lets out a scream because it fucking hurts! She can feel her power coming back but her weakened body cannot really channel it accurately and the almost uncontrollable quakes albeit very mild ones, not only make the building shudders, but they also backfire on her. She knows that she will have a few hairline fractures on her arms. And she still has her blood drained at the same time. How much of her blood is Malick’s little psycho going to take?

In between muffled screams and painful groans, her eyes land on a piece of glass from the shattered bottle near her hand. Her fuzzy brain tells her to take it – it could give them a fighting chance. She is still aware that she has to hide it. Moving her hand towards her pocket is too obvious. She doesn’t have any other choice but to bury the shard of glass under her skin. It is reckless. She could have caused a lot of damage. Simmons is going to be so pissed at her for being reckless. 

The noises she makes help in disguising the pain of piercing her palm to hide the glass. This is worse than having her bones break. She can feel the jagged edge of the glass rubbing her flesh. The pain is just too much and then everything goes dark.


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa escape from their abductor.

Daniel Sousa grits his teeth and clenches his hands when Daisy’s muffled screams reverberate on the walls. The place shakes in accordance to her scream. His stomach hollows and he feels as though his heart stops. To hear her in such agony fills him with dread. What does Nathaniel Malick do to her?

The short time he knows Daisy Johnson, he reads her as someone who is strong and determined with superpower. They have built a good rapport with each other. She also tells him stuff that others don’t to help him acclimate to this new reality of his. Being plucked out of his timeline is not an easy experience to go through.

He pounds on the door and shouts at them to stop. One of the thugs enters and punches his stomach, making him cough. A message for him to shut up. A few more punches and Daniel is back on the floor, grabbing his aching torso.

Once the man leaves, he searches the room for anything that can be used as a weapon, but he finds none. Not even a single stick or a rusty nail. He feels so useless now. He doesn’t know what to do and Daisy’s scream is getting soft and then stops altogether. The poor girl must have passed out.

It seems like such a long time before they drag Daisy back into the barn, pretty much unaware of her surroundings. He needs her to stay conscious and not to give up. They have to get out of there. Realising that Daisy’s condition is getting worse, he rests her head on his lap and begins telling her the story of how he loses his leg, just to keep her awake.

When Daisy stilled, he grabs her head and tells her to keep on fighting; that they’re going home. He rejoices when Daisy moves her hand up. A sign that she is still with him. That is when he sees something embedded in her palm. He pulls it out. A piece of broken glass.

“Plenty of fight left in ya after all.” He is amazed. This girl is a fighter. She reminds him of Peggy. Like Peggy, Daisy surprises him with how resourceful she is even when the situation seems dire. And now, it is up to him to get them both to safety.

His chance arrives when one of the thugs releases the manacles around his ankle. He is not going to let that psycho subjects him to whatever crazy ideas he has like he does to Daisy. Using the glass Daisy provides, he stabs the man and then knocks him out.

Pressing for time, he quickly frees Daisy and scoops her up, determines to bring her to safety. He hasn’t even taken a single step when the barn shudders. At first, he assumes that it is Daisy but when he turns around, Nathaniel Malick is there, groaning that his bones are cracking.

Daniel has the flitting thought that it serves him right. One should know that for every unique ability, there must have been some sort of drawbacks before you master it. And this crazy kid doesn’t even bother to learn about Daisy’s power before he infuses himself with it. Therefore, Daniel is glad that he is paying the price for stealing something that doesn’t belong to him.

It wasn’t long after that when the roof collapses, burying their captor under. He hopes their abductor dies though that might just be his wishful thinking. Daniel runs out of there as fast as he can with a bum leg and an injured woman lies limply in his arms. He doesn’t know where he should go or how they are going to get back to the plane. Every step is a struggle. His leg is throbbing.

Once they are out of the barn, he catches sight of the van the psycho brings them here with beside it. That’s their getaway car. He just has to get them to the van. He hasn’t prayed for a long time. But that moment when his leg gives out, he asks for help. Clutching Daisy to his chest, he drags them both to their ride.

He just hopes that the team would find them. They manage to escape and they better be safe driving on this stretch of lonely road in the middle of nowhere. He hopes the van has enough gas until the team finds them. They must have some sort of way to track them. He hopes they do.

Daisy stirs awake just enough to push something on her belt. She then gestures to him to do the same to a small button hidden on his belt buckle before she passes out again. And Daniel has no idea what she’s doing. But he has a hunch.

When the Zephyr lands on the vast emptiness next to the road they're driving on, Daniel inhales a deep breath of relief and prods Daisy to wake up. Her head sags and he immediately checks her pulse. Not so strong, but she’s alive. But she has lost so much blood.

He sees Deke, Simmons and Enoch run towards them. Enoch gently lifts her from the van and they race towards the plane.

“We need to put her in the healing pod pronto.” Enoch said gravely.

“Any idea what they did to her?” Simmons asks frantically.

“He took bags of blood, spinal fluids and a couple glands. She was also drugged very heavily before that. She couldn’t even use her power.”

Daniel hears both Deke and Simmons curse.

“And she also hid a piece of glass in her palm. I bandaged the cut as best as I could.”

“That’s such a Daisy thing to do. Always has a way to get out of tight situations.” Simmons said proudly.

They put her in the healing pod after Simmons changes her clothes and bandages her wounded hand.

When they are about to jump, Simmons tells him that it is his last chance if he wants to stop there. After everything that happens that day, he decides that this is where he needs to be. Being a part of this team and saving the world is what he needs to do.

So, he stays, right where the healing pod is; all the while praying that Daisy Johnson would wake up stronger than ever. This is not the time to lose an exceptional agent. They still have this unfinished saving the world mission and they need all agents on board. 

Besides, there are still so many things that he wants her to tell him about the future. If he's going to live in the 21st century, he would need all the help he can get. And Agent Johnson is his best source of information. Plus, getting to know her and the team as well as going on missions, bring back good memories of his time in the SSR. He might just enjoy this time travelling adventure after all.


	6. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team contemplates their circumstances.

Seeing Daisy in the healing pod strengthens his justification that they should have just kill Wilfred Malick back in 1931. It eases his guilt for pulling the trigger on old Malick. His death is overdue anyway.

He doesn’t really know Daisy’s life story but he is not that dense not to deduce that she leads a fucked up life once upon a time. All because of Hydra. The fact that she turns out the way she is despite everything is admirable. It’s one of the reasons he is crushing on her.

Deke Shaw knows that their job is dangerous. He also knows that even the slightest error - even unintended, could jeopardize everything they have been working on. The future and their survival depend on the success of their mission.

Therefore, he needs to be calm and take one step at a time to deal with their situation. They just have to stay safe. But how on earth is he going to be calm and objective when he is stranded in God knows where in the eighties with a guy who is grieving the death of his parents?

They’re already making waves and history that they know of has been altered. He just hopes that he and Mack being left behind in this weird decade won’t create another wave. Or maybe it won’t matter anyway. The Chronicoms are carelessly changing the history in one way or another.

Perhaps he can make the best out of this situation. He can have a patent or two to his name. That would be profitable. He is first and foremost a businessman. After all, everybody is making waves nowadays.

However, as appealing as it is in setting himself up in the money making business, he doesn’t want to be away from his grandparents. And he doesn’t know where one of them is at the moment. Nana says Bobo is somewhere they cannot know. Not yet anyway.

But for now, he needs to get Mack back on track and hopes that the team would find them.

~~~~####~~~~

Jemma Simmons is discussing with Enoch what could possibly have gone wrong.

“I thought we fixed the Zephyr.” She said tiredly.

“We did but the jumps have always been due to the Chronicoms’ move.” Enoch explains monotonously.

“Oh God. We left Deke and Mack behind. In the past.” She panics.

“We need to find them.” Yo-Yo interjects.

“You’re right. Enoch, turn on the tracker. Let’s hope that they remember to push the button.”

Once the system starts running, they wait with bated breath for a signal on their teammates’ whereabouts. When nothing comes up, Yo-Yo curses their rotten luck.

“I guess they do not activate the tracker then.” He supplies.

The girls sagged. This is the only way they could find both Mack and Deke. They don’t know what else to do.

“This is bad. Coulson is gone. Again. Those two are somewhere in this country. Why didn’t they activate the trackers? And we have Daisy in the healing pod, without knowing for sure when she would wake up.” Jemma sighs.

“Don’t worry Jemma Simmons. The healing pod is top notch. Agent Johnson will be healed in no time.” The rogue Chronicom assures her.

“I know that but I’m not sure if her power is affected and how she would react to that. I mean, how many times is she going to go through this kind of thing?”

“Her power won’t be affected.”

“May. How do you know that?”

“Remember Jiaying?” May asks meaningfully.

“She mentioned that word earlier after…” Sousa cannot help but to join the conversation from where he is sitting.

“Right, she still had her power after Whitehall vivisected her.”

“What? Jiaying is a person?” Sousa is surprised.

“She was Daisy’s mother.”

~~~~####~~~~

Melinda May is not worried. She is not angry. She does not even feel concern when she sees Daisy’s pale figure in the healing pod. In fact, she doesn’t feel anything. She has never felt as inadequate as she is now.

She should have felt anxious and angry because that is Daisy in there. She is the only link she has left to Coulson. The girl they hold close to their hearts. The one who manages to topple the walls surrounding hers. Who has gone through so much it is a miracle she can still be so positive and upbeat. 

But she knows that she wants Daisy to be okay. She knows that she wants to trounce the little prick that hurts her protégé. She feels a pinprick sensation in her eyes like one feels when they’re about to cry. But nothing happens. Does that mean she could actually feel something? Or maybe that is just how everybody on the Zephyr feels and she just catches waves of those. That is more likely.

Her old self would be apprehensive though her face won’t show it. But now, she doesn’t even have to school her expression because she can’t feel a damn thing. What’s the point of having an ability when she can’t have emotions. She never asks to be an empath or a Chronicom detector as Daisy and Coulson put it because that is what she is now.

At least Daisy is thrilled with that discovery when she tells her while doing tai chi together the morning before they go to that bar, that she cannot get anything from Coulson and Enoch; although May can see that the younger woman tries her best to be supportive and acts as if an unfeeling May doesn’t bother her. Sometimes May glimpses flashes of something in her eyes as though it pains her that May cannot feel anything.

Daisy later makes it her mission to share with her some of her feelings like her love towards May and when she is amused with something Deke does or Sousa’s deer in headlight’s confusion of everything futuristic. She does it quite subtly too. A small touch here and there. It only takes a brush of their hands or having their shoulders lean against each other. May also suspects that the younger woman just uses that as an excuse to touch her. She is very affectionate. Hence, her insistence for May to hold her hands at the bar to sober up.

In fact, just by being very near to the Inhuman, May can sense Daisy’s feelings – probably because the girl always wears her heart on her sleeves; whereas for others, she has to touch them in order to feel what they’re feeling.

There are other times where she can’t sense anything from her protégé even when she touches her. She doesn’t know why and she hasn’t got the chance to discuss this with Daisy. There must be a reason for that and she suspects that Daisy knows it. She silently urges her pseudo daughter to heal and wake up soon so that they can have this conversation.

Melinda May observes the team in the aftermath of their failed mission. They are frantic. With their strongest member down for the unforeseeable future and their robotic walking history book a.k.a Agent Philbot Coulson has been blown up, they are really outnumbered. They are totally screwed now that Mack and Deke have also been left behind when the Zephyr jumps again without any warning.

Simmons and Enoch are fiddling with the control console while talking in a hush tone. Yo-Yo is worried because Mack is left behind while he is grieving. And then the three of them are discussing their location or more specifically the year they are now.

Enoch straight away turns on the tracking system. Both Simmons and Daisy insist that all of them are fit with a tracker or two on their persons. Be it a jewelry or clothes accessory besides their phones. The girls find it useful to utilize their belt buckles while gallivanting in space not too long ago. And that is what they are doing now too.

And Sousa, he is quiet. Too quiet. He is sitting next to the healing pod, looking crestfallen. May’s eyes fall on his clothes – soiled with Daisy’s blood - and his hand that is massaging his leg where the prosthetic meets flesh. They ought to make a new leg for him. May files that thought to engage Simmons later on that matter. It’s the least they could do after plucking him out of his time.

This team needs to rest and then regroup. So, she tells Simmons and Yo-Yo to go to sleep, while Enoch keeps his eyes on the tracking system. She then walks towards Agent Sousa and tells him to retire to bed. He protests at first and doesn’t want to leave Daisy’s side. Not that he can do anything at the moment though. The machine will do its job. She tells him that she’ll take the first watch and sits near the healing pod as everybody else rests.

Her fingers fidget. She has to clench them tightly. They are screwed in every possible way. Now that they have four agents out of the equation at the moment, the team is more vulnerable than ever. It looks like more waves are introduced to this timeline from their failed mission, not to mention how many more of the history the Chronicoms have and will change.

Melinda May wonders when all those waves would finally create something bigger. It’ll be a tsunami of everything that is fucked up. And they’ll be right in its path. She just hopes that they survive the onslaught and that this saving the future mission is a success. And then, she might just retire right after that. She has had enough of all this.

For now, she is going to sit here near the healing pod and wishes that Daisy wakes up completely healed. The sooner the better.


	7. Reunion

After they discuss their plan of action, May makes her way towards the contraption that houses the most important person to her. Sousa stands up and makes an excuse to go to the washroom. She suspects that the veteran agent just wants to give her some privacy. They talk about what exactly happens during their kidnapping. She could sense an attachment of sort that Sousa has towards Daisy. Dangerous experience does help people to bond. Or perhaps it is just guilt or regret on his part.

May stares at the healing pod. Her rookie is still very pale and motionless. Losing more than half of the volume of your blood would do that to you. Yet, May knows that Daisy would wake and be ready to quake those metal skeletons of the Chronicoms – hopefully to dust like what she unleashes on the shrikes not too long ago.

She is a little bit miffed that she still cannot feel any emotions except others’ and sometimes annoyance and frustration. That has got to mean something. There are things that they don’t know about her circumstance thus far. Although that might just what the others feel at the moment. And that brings her to the realization that she can also sense the emotions of the people around her. Not much but enough to make her feel if only second-handedly what she would have felt in this situation.

“We’re going to the Lighthouse – Mack and Deke must have made their way there.” She pauses. “Then, we’re going to see your mother.” She whispers softly.

The figure in the healing pod doesn’t seem to be waking up soon. But May just wants to tell her their plan and how long she will be off the Zephyr. She doesn’t want Daisy to wake up and finds her gone even though the specialist knows that Simmons has it under control.

She sighs and walks towards the door that leads to the cargo hold. Simmons and Yo-yo are already waiting for her there.

“You have 27 days until the time to rendezvous back with the Zephyr.” Simmons reminds them. She hands them a watch that displays the countdown.

May and Yo-Yo take the quinjet to the Lighthouse. They believe that Mack and Deke will be at their secret base, which Stoner promises to keep vacant. They find them safe and sound in the Lighthouse, along with a few new agents. Yo-Yo jumps into Mack’s arms, happy and relief to be reunited.

May greets Deke and Coulson. After a while of back and forth of small talk, they get right to business.

Coulson couldn’t wait for a new body to be uploaded onto. May’s words regarding that is very promising. Perhaps he won’t have to use the TV to communicate with others anymore; and he’d regain mobility. He misses that the most.

Later, May reminded Deke that she wants a full report of their time there.

“Deke, report.” May orders.

And so, Deke Shaw begins his recount of what happens in those 20 months he and Mack are stranded in the past. There are a few tidbits that May finds doubtful, so, she interjects once in a while, just to be certain. You’ll never know. It is Deke after all.

During his dramatic verbal report, there are times that May believes herself feeling disgusted with what the wiry man does and thus, making waves by stealing creations of the past as his own; though she is not sure if that is real (she still doesn’t feel anything) or just a predisposed reaction from before her non-death in that weird realm. However, she knows that he has to do something to survive. He’s very good at that – surviving in odd situations.

What she finds a bit disappointing is that Mack just gives up and for months just barely living. That does not sound like the hulking director at all. But May knows how devastating such loss could be. She knows that first hand. All of them go through something similar.

Perhaps if someone else like Daisy or Yo-yo is also with them, he might not have gotten so bad. Just because the former has been through shits that are way more devastating than any of them – so she’d understand better and probably knows how to help; and the latter is the love of his life who could be the anchor he needs to go through his grief.

That’s not to say that Deke is not good at getting Mack back on his feet, but he has the work cut out for him. He is just too occupied in making things better for both of them in an era he is not familiar with and to prepare for trouble. Though his methods are questionable at best, he does prove how adaptable and resourceful he is. And Mack does not make it easier. Deke is only one man and there are a lot of things that he has to do to make sure both of them survive until they could reunite with the rest of the crew.

Melinda groans internally as things have become worse now that a lot of changes have been made to the timeline. And Deke’s report gets too ridiculously cheesy on some parts and sci-fi like that she just gives up trying to demand more explanation. So, Melinda May does the one thing that would guarantee this 20 months’ adventure is correctly recorded.

“Deke.”

“Yes?”

“I want your report-”

“But I just gave it to you.” He protests.

“ –in writing.” She says firmly.

May ignores Deke’s protestation. She doesn’t have time for this. She and Yo-yo have other plan. They are going to meet a villain of sort from their past…or…the future. Whatever. They’re going to Afterlife. And hope that Daisy’s mom would provide answers and assistance to both of their Inhuman team members.


	8. The Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke’s report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones.

Agent May tells me to write a report. Oh I’m sorry. THE report. 20 months’ worth of reporting. Doesn’t she know that I don’t know how to write a report? I never have to write one before. If there is internet, I could do a little research. It’ll make writing the blasted report easier.

Alas, the system and the people in the 80’s are not internet savvy. They use clunky and slow computers with extremely limited functions. Progress is definitely slow. I’m glad that it isn’t going to be like this forever. I can’t wait to get back on the Zephyr though. The tech is absolutely worth drooling over.

I want to ask Mack how to do it, but he is busy canoodling with Yo-Yo. I’m happy that Mack is okay now. But that doesn’t mean I want to see him and Yo-yo getting handsy on each other. So, there is no way in all of the multiverse that I would knock on their door just to ask him how to write a report.

I don’t think the rest of the Deke Squad knows how to write one either. Besides, they are too busy being terrified by Agent May and trying to impress her at the same time. The funny thing is she doesn’t have to do anything. Just standing there with her non-expression plasters on her face. Like she always does. No one would suspect that she doesn’t have emotions. It is funnily ironic.

Okay. That’s not funny but I admit that she has this weirdly powerful presence for someone of her stature and disposition. Even more so than Daisy. And that girl is really powerful, like literally. Well, that makes sense. May does train the Inhuman. Both are totally badass and could probably kill with just their pinkies.

I don’t think I should ask May though. She sometimes scares me. Not that I’m scared of her. No. Nope. No way. Uh huh, honestly, I’m not. Really. Now I’m just repeating things in my head. Alright, I’m not gonna think about it. Too much unnecessary thinking would just negate everything. Maybe. Okay, I’ll just stop now.

Oh God, she’s looking at me now, eyes not blinking. I just could never read her. It’s terrifying. And I’m not terrified of her. I’m not. It’s just…her blank face sometimes creeps me out like I don’t know what she thinks of me and yet at the same time I feel as though she could see right through me – straight through my sometimes questionable money making soul. That, at times, makes me want to impress her. So, I totally get how my band mates…oops, sorry…the newly recruited S.H.I.E.L.D. agents feel.

Um…I really need a Zima now or at least a glass of water. You do not get out unscathed even psychologically after being the object of May’s blank stare. How is it possible that a blank stare could be so nerve-wracking? It makes your mind swimming with too many scary thoughts. I don’t know how that is even possible. You know what? I don’t want to find out.

Then, she raises her perfectly intimidating eyebrow at me as if to say ‘What are you doing here? Have you finished your report?’ It’s like she knows that I haven’t even started. I remember Daisy says that May knows everything. I chalk that up to her being intimidated by her mentor.

However, now that I have known her for over a year, I get what Daisy means. Agent May knows everything, including the Daisy I created in my framework. I don’t know how she finds out (Mack swears that he keeps mum on the subject) but the reprimand she delivers is petrifying. She makes me erase every single data I have on that particular Daisy. She even takes the hard drive I store the whole framework in. I’m sure she destroys it immediately. I truly mourn the loss of that promising venture.

So, now I’m back in my bunk. I still don’t know how to write the report. I guess I just have to wing it. So, here it goes.

**_The Excellent Adventure of Mack and the D for 20 months in 1982 – 1983_**

****

_Me and Mack were stranded in 1982. When the Zephyr jumped, he said he needed a minute while I said he got the whole of 1982. Then, Mack left on a Harley. Dang, the machine looked so cool._

_But then I realized that I was alone in the middle of nowhere in this weird phase the people on Earth were going through. Man, no wonder they said that the 80’s was THE decade where everything was cool, well, crazily weird but still cool nonetheless._

_We had been apart for a few months until I finally tracked Mack to his home (I’m still not sure till this day how he managed to live there.) in River’s End. Right on the Lighthouse’s doorstep._

_He refused to go with me and rebuilt S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Mack Daddy gave up on the mission and life in general. He got off the bender and just full on grieving. For a full 20 months! I caught him spent his time building little toy cars._

_I got that he lost his parents, but I lost mine too. Daisy lost hers too and his boyfriend (I forgot his name). Nana lost Bobo once and had to stay separated for this mission. I believe I have heard a story of how Yo-yo lost her cousin – killed by a deranged group of people. She even gets her arms cut off. Pretty sure that May experienced similar loss as well. Heck, we lost Coulson many times. And yet, we moved on and got back up stronger. Grieving for loved ones was acceptable but not when you simply gave up and ignored those who cared about you._

_His decision left me in a lurch. I never once believed that the Chronicoms were gone. So, I took it upon myself to form S.H.I.E.L.D. Made the Lighthouse our base. Recruited and trained new agents. Granted that I formed a band with those agents as members. We were the Deke Squad. A pretty well-known band that allowed us to travel from town to town with highly sophisticated techs that no one would question. It was the perfect disguise – hiding in plain sight kind of thing._

_I tried to get through to Mack a few times over the course of 20 months but never succeeded. It was the night of my band’s performance (not that he knew of it at that time) at Swayze’s bar that I managed to convince him to get out of his house._

_And boy, he was so pissed that I made waves – the good and the bad – as The D and with the Deke Squad. As if he didn’t do the same back in the 50’s and again when we had to abort the mission because his ‘parents’ were held hostage. That whole operation went FUBAR though._

_At least I was doing something. I gotta survive. I understood grief, but I also believed that we got to get back on our feet pretty soon after that. It was all about survival._

_So, I brought him back to the Lighthouse and told him everything I had done. Mack was not a happy camper. He was very vocal about it after we sort of messed up the Gauntlet training session. I felt bad for my team but they were not so bad._

_I also showed him Coulson – on TV. He was able to survive on a hard drive. Even with Coulson’s revelations regarding the Chronicoms’ predictor, Sybil’s probable plot didn’t move Mack._

_Then, we were attacked by robots. Like mediocre looking ones but they were pretty advanced for the decade. The drummer was killed first and his girlfriend followed. The mess those murders left were very taxing to clean. There was blood everywhere and I’m quite queasy about it._

_Eventually we managed to destroy all robots but we couldn’t find the hard drive the Chronicom was looking for. It was not long after that that Agent May and Yo-yo burst through the door and I was told to write this report._

_That’s all I can think of to write about this excellent adventure of ours (well, mostly mine)._

_Reported By:_

_Agent Deke Shaw a.k.a The D of the Deke Squad._

_P.S. I also treated Little Mack and his brother and his uncle to a little luxury with what I earned as a musician. And I did it subtly too. I gotta say, I‘m very proud of myself._

~~~~####~~~~

“What’s this?” May asks with a stoic façade after a quick perusal on the report that I can proudly say, is quite well written. I bet that Daisy would be so impressed with my efforts. Nana and Bobo would be proud of me too.

“My report.”

She sighs softly. Uh huh, that doesn’t sound good. I would say that it is pretty ominous.

“Deke, do you know how to write a report?” She asks, her tone deceptively casual.

“Yeah. I’ve finished it.” I point to the paper she’s holding.

“You are supposed to write a report, not a story.” She deadpans.

Well, how would I know how to write one when nobody ever teaches me? I’m dreading what May will do now as she straightens and looks me right in the eyes. Remember how I always say that I’m not terrified of May’s stare? I am still not afraid of her. Yeah. Yep. Definitely not.

But I can feel my throat is suddenly too dry and my heartbeat is like going through the roof right now. It feels like forever before she speaks. That is only after I feel beads of sweat start to form on my body and gulp audibly.

“Never mind. Type it.” She says in a rather dry tone.

She hands the report back to me. And Agent Melinda May swiftly walks away going who knows where and doing who knows what, leaving me open-mouthed in the onset to protest.

I end up typing the whole bloody report and store it on the mediocre database I created using the clunky computer. This time around, using a pretty much correct format of writing a report with the help of the surprisingly well read, Agent Olga Pachinko – limited English language proficiency notwithstanding.


	9. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene between 7x7 and 7x8.

She comes to inside a glass coffin. Feeling disoriented and slightly panicking, her heart rate soars if only for a little while until she recognizes her surroundings. Not a coffin, but a glass tube. She must have been pretty badly injured to be put inside the healing pod.

The recollection of what has happened induces a splitting headache. The dimmed lights in the room she is in helps in managing the pain a bit. It gets worse when she tries to sit up. It doesn’t get any better after a while. In fact, it gets more painful and she feels as though her brain sags inside her skull.

She wants to lie back down but she needs to use the washroom. So, she forces herself to brace for the pain and turns on her side to help her rise a little easier. She grimaces as her shoulder blades twinge. The stiffness of her neck and the soreness on her back doesn’t make it easier for her to move.

It doesn’t help her at all when her headache increases in abundant as she looks up and her sensitive eyes catch the lights. Nausea and the urge to vomit also consume her. She groans softly when she feels pain all over her body. She doesn’t remember getting beat up. It must have been because of whatever procedure Malick’s little psycho operated on her.

“Daisy. You’re awake.” A male voice addresses her. It sounds very loud and yet a little muffled as she cannot really discern whose voice it belongs to. Plus, there’s a ringing in her ears.

She turns her head slowly, breathing out the discomfort raggedly and smiles shakily at the owner of the voice. Daniel Sousa. Her savior. She remembers that much.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” He stands up and approaches her, hands ready to catch in case she stumbles or worse, falls.

"Like I've been run over by a train." She answers dryly.

“Maybe you should lie down, that might help.” He suggests eagerly. He is probably afraid she would collapse. Daisy doesn’t blame the guy. She is pretty sure she looks like death warmed over.

“I’m fine. I mean I will be. This won’t bring me down for long.” She assures him. Nevertheless, she latches onto his shoulders and steadies herself. Her balance is totally out. It is difficult to stand upright without feeling the vertigo. The ache intensifies and she cannot stop the whimper that comes out through her mouth.

Sousa holds her gently, letting her rides the pain out. When it doesn’t abate, he tells her to return to the healing pod. She would prefer that too. Unfortunately, her bladder is making it known that it needs to be emptied.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Daisy gasps as she finds herself being lifted into his arms. They reach the bathroom soon after that. He puts her down gently near the toilet bowl and then leaves her to do her business, with a strict advice to call him if she needs help. Daisy just smiles and salutes him cheekily despite the pain. She is rewarded with a smile on the veteran agent’s face. That looks better than a worried frown.

In spite of the pain, the Inhuman manages to finish her business quite fast. She even succeeds in brushing her teeth and washing her hands and face without any assistance. She also drinks a couple glasses of water to sooth her dry throat. But the simple actions take a toll on her and she feels herself drained of any energy.

Knowing that she cannot afford to sustain extra injuries, Daisy calls Sousa for help. Within seconds, she finds herself being carried back to the healing pod. Embarrassment doesn’t even begin to cover her feeling at that moment. She is glad that someone is here to assist her. She also feels frustrated that she is not at her 100 per cent yet.

He carefully lays her down in a sitting position on the healing pod and then returns to sit on a chair he apparently occupies.

“Thanks. I think I’m better now. Not much but not as bad as when I first woke up.”

“You should get more rest. I’ll stay here.”

“What? Did you sit there the whole time?” Daisy asks incredulously.

“Most of the time. Sometimes, it’s Agent May. 

“Why?”

“It makes me feel better,” he pauses for a heartbeat, “knowing that you’re okay.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem.”

“Not only about you staying here. It's also for bringing me back.”

“Anybody would do the same.” She contemplates that for a while.

“Did he do anything to you?” She dreads his answer. Nathaniel Malick does imply that he believes Sousa has power too.

“He didn’t get the chance.” Her interest peaks.

“How did we get away?”

“I used the glass you hid under your skin. That was reckless.” He chides her lightly. “But to do that, you’re amazing.” He says in awe. “It gave us a fighting chance.”

She chuckles softly. Yeah, it’s reckless. But she would do it all over again if it is the only chance they have to escape. The movement as she laughs quietly reminds her of the aches that she feels all over her body. Groaning as the throbbing soreness returns, she lies down in the healing pod.

“What did he do, no, what did he take from me?” She asks tiredly.

“A lot of blood” He answers readily. Daisy appreciates it that he doesn’t keep this information from her. It is her body after all.

“Ah, no wonder I feel woozy.” She gasps. She sees Sousa looks at her worriedly. “What else?”

“Spinal fluids – as much as he could, and a couple glands.” Sousa added sympathetically.

“That sounds ominous.” She says sleepily. “No wonder my back is sore.” She yawns.

It isn’t long before Daisy falls asleep. And Daniel Sousa stays vigil by her side till she wakes the next time.


	10. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons explains things to Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets too technical. Anyway, I did my research. I hope I got all those medical stuff right. Any wrong info is mine.

“What are you doing?” Daniel Sousa greets her with a question.

“Ah, tai chi.” She grunts as she performs a movement that stretches her spines.

“Is that wise to do?” He asks worriedly as she wobbles. He looks ready to catch her.

“Simmons would say no. But I’m bored. Too much lying down in bed doesn’t help with the backache. And my eyes are still too sensitive to look at electronics.”

Sousa doesn’t get the chance to reply to her as a shrilling voice directed at Daisy fills the Zephyr.

“Daisy Johnson! What are doing up?” Uh huh, she’s in her Dr. Simmons-who-loves-to-poke-her-with needles mode.

“Um, tai chi?”

“No, no. You need to get back in the healing chamber. Your body is still healing.”

“But I’ve been sleeping for hours.”

“No, you’re not. You were unconscious.”

“Can I just not lie down for a while? My back is still sore. I’ll sit down?” Daisy tries to bargain with her.

Simmons takes a deep breath and sighs in a resigned manner. “Okay, fine.”

Daisy smiles triumphantly and sits down on a chair nearby. She continues on with her tai chi.

“If you don’t want to go back to the healing pod, you have to stop any types of exercise.”

“But-”

“No buts. It’s either you rest or you go into the pod.” Her tone is final.

“Fine.” Daisy pouts dramatically. She can see Sousa smiles at their interaction.

“Now that you’re up, would you like to know your medical report?”

“Sure.”

“Losing or the correct medical term to use is actually leaking, of cerebrospinal fluid is very dangerous. It usually occurs when there’s a tear in the soft tissues surrounding the spinal cord. In your case, Nathaniel Malick adopted a procedure called the lumbar puncture, if I’m not mistaken. And he’s very sloppy. Hence, the soreness and bruises on your back.” Simmons explains slowly so that Daisy can actually grasp the violation done to her. It is rough, but she has the right to know about it. 

“Argh, just you wait, Malick’s little psycho. I’ll crush you when I see you again.” Daisy mutters darkly. The others just look at her in concern and a little bit warily.

“What?” She raises an eyebrow.

“You’re not going to…crush _crush_ him, are you?” Simmons eyes the Inhuman suspiciously. Sousa just looks curiously at those two.

“He is an anomaly that shouldn’t exist.” Daisy points it out.

“You know what, quaking his bones would be satisfyingly too.” Simmons eventually says after a minute or two pondering about it. “Make sure you get it on tape. I want evidence.”

“Oh, since when do you come to the dark side?” Daisy smirks.

“I would say, since the LMD fiasco, perhaps.” Simmons replies breezily. They have come a long way from their time on the BUS. Those are the days where things are mostly easy and normal. Well, as much as a SHIELD team could get anyway.

“Anyway, this isn’t my speciality. I’m not even a medical doctor. But I read about this after Fitz’s brain injury.” She brings them back to the topic at hand. “You exhibit most of the symptoms of spinal CSF leak.”

“What’s CSF?”

“Cerebrospinal fluid.” Simmons answers without a beat. Then, she continues on.

“You could experience headaches that become worse when you’re upright and gets better only when you’re lying down; nausea, neck pain, stiffness, ringing in the ears, sensitivity to lights and sounds; and soreness all over your body.”

“Yeah, she has all of those symptoms.” Sousa supplies.

“The thing is, CSF functions like a cushion surrounding the brain or spinal cord. When those fluids leak, it could cause intracranial hypotension. It’s like your brain is not holding up at its supposed place. That’s what causes the headaches.” Simmons is trying to explain in a simple manner.

“So, you’re saying that my brain could actually sag inside my skull? Not just my imagination?” Daisy voices that out incredulously.

“In a way. Probably. I’m not an expert in this.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that earlier.”

Luckily, it won’t happen to you because you have spinal CSF. But I would still like to do a bunch of tests – CT scan, MRI, myelogram, Cisternogram and the like – just in case. He took a sample from your spine near the base of your neck too. That’s ah, pretty alarming as it may or may not cause cranial CSF.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“But don’t worry. So far, all initial test results return favorably. Plenty of bed rest and you’ll be good as new. Given that your blood has replenished enough though.”

“Yeah, that would mean a lot of food and sleep.” Daisy says dryly.

“And you lost more than half of the volume of your blood.”

“Yeah, I heard that.”

“And a couple of glands.” She pauses as Daisy absorbs that information.

“The good thing is, you’re getting better. Any other weird feeling you’re having since you woke up?”

“Most have gone now. Just mild headaches once in a while. And lack of energy.”

“That has got to do more with the blood loss. So, you need to get back in the healing pod. And no strenuous activities for a few days after that. That means no training.”

Daisy groans theatrically. “Fine.”

“I mean it.” Simmons warns the Inhuman. Then, she hums softly, before turning to address Sousa. “Perhaps, Agent Sousa could keep you company so you won’t be bored.” She waits until the poor agent nods his head in agreement. Once she is satisfied with the arrangement; the biochemist leaves them with a skip in her steps.

And so, Daisy lies down in the healing chamber, hoping that future technology could magically heal her as soon as possible. All the while having Daniel Sousa watching over her. He doesn’t really have anything to do at the moment anyway.


	11. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Yo-Yo visit Afterlife

“Are we doing the right thing? This could be detrimental to Daisy’s existence.” Yo-yo is concerned. Would Jiaying’s life path be the same once they meet her or would Daisy’s history be the same or worst, cease to exist?

“We know that. She knows it too. Even before she suggested the idea to the team.” May replies. When Yo-Yo looks at her, expecting her to elaborate, she sighs. “Before she and Sousa were kidnapped, she mentioned taking you to Afterlife when we have the time to find out why you cannot access your power. But we never have the chance before.”

“I guess now is the time.” May nods in agreement.

~~~~####~~~~

Jiaying is very different from the one they know of. This one is more rational and understanding. She gives them the benefit of the doubt even when one of her men wants to dismiss them. May knows that if it’s not because of Whitehall and Hydra, she would still be this kind of person.

It’s a no brainer that Daisy wants to kill Wilfred Malick back in 1931. As one of the heads of Hydra, he has done a lot of deplorable deeds that would assist Whitehall later in the future, which would also lead to her mother’s inhumane ordeal a few months after she is born. She guesses Daisy’s sight is locked on Nathaniel now. It’s one Malick for another.

They put the two women in a room. Yo-yo undergoes tests and treatment. But in the end, the cause of Yo-Yo’s inability to use her power turns out to be psychological. It is all in her head. Guilt, fear and grief – all are components that make up a PTSD in a person. She is held back by herself.

So, Jiaying suggests May to guide Yo-yo on an exploration of the Latina’s emotional past. Yeah, feelings really aren’t her thing. But still, they follow her suggestion. When they are left alone and the quiet meditation doesn’t work, May decides to do something different. Sparring. It works in unlocking the cans of worms of Yo-Yo’s past but it doesn’t unlock her power.

During their brief stay at Afterlife, they met Kora. An inhuman that seems to be a problem. Li – who May believes is Jiaying’s right-hand man, deems her dangerous and cannot be saved anymore. However, Jiaying has a different idea.

May tell Yo-Yo that it isn’t their business who that woman is and what happens to her. They cannot interfere as that would tamper the timeline. They’ve introduce enough ripples by going there.

This Kora trashes the room she’s in, injures one of the guards and takes his gun with her. Li implies that the girl would use it to terrorise the community. May can feel that Jiaying is scared, worried and frantic. A woman who believes that this girl is worth saving. And the agent believes that the poor girl does not intend to use it on others but on herself. 

Things get worse when the place is attacked. May has a bad feeling when she recognises a Chronicoms’ weapon used by one of the intruders. They meet up with Jiaying and that’s when the place shudders. Certain that it’s not Daisy, May has a frightening theory. If Whitehall gets de-aged, then someone is here using a stolen ability.

They round a corner and her theory is proven right. It is Nathaniel Malick who leads the assault on Afterlife and he manages to bring Kora to his side. The poor girl is confused and angry. He uses that to turn her against her own people. Jiaying tries to talk her down but it is futile.

During this confrontation, they find out a piece of lost information. Jiaying has another daughter. May can feel that the love the Inhuman has for her daughter is real. Kora is Daisy’s elder sister – who is now in cahoots with Nathaniel Malick of all people. It makes sense that the leader of Afterlife has another child before Daisy. She does live a very long life. Who knows how many children she actually has?

Kora attacks Li using her power. Just as a full on brawl is about to take place, Gordon transports them all out of the harm way. They get back on the quinjet. May gives the watch she gets from Simmons for the countdown to Jiaying, telling her to go to the coordinates they’ll send to it when they’re ready to meet. Maybe someday.

After the two Inhumans leave the quinjet, Yo-Yo and May race towards their rendezvous point. They miss one jump, but eventually manage to land safely right before it jumps again.

The trip to Afterlife not only fails to unlock Yo-Yo’s power, but their meddling in the past has brought dire consequence to the Inhumans’ sanctuary. May is afraid that they may have just jeopardised Daisy’s very existence in this timeline.


	12. Losing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to fix their time machine.

The Zephyr keeps on jumping without a clear reason why. Everybody is panicking. The gap they have between jumps keeps on getting smaller. By calculation, the Zephyr doesn’t have a lot of time before it goes kaput.

Deke suggests disconnecting the fuel cell regulator that powers the time drive. It is a sound idea. Take off the power and the machine stops malfunctioning. At least they will have the time to repair it. That’s the theory.

However, Enoch says that at 49 pulses per second, anything touches it will be disintegrated. Sousa pitches in that they need to think of a way to slow it down. May, on the other hand, has other idea. If anyone is able to go fast enough between those pulses, then, they might make it.

All eyes drift to Yo-Yo. But the woman distressfully says that the Shrikes have taken her power. They don’t know what’s wrong with Yo-Yo. Even Simmons has no idea especially since it is related to Inhuman biology.

Since Yo-yo cannot use her power, and Simmons cannot help with that, Daisy suggests that they go see her mom in Afterlife, aware that she is probably tampering with her own history. So, after careful consideration and planning in the short time they have before the next jump, May and Yo-yo go to Afterlife. They are hopeful that the visit to the Inhuman sanctuary will be fruitful.

Meanwhile, on the Zephyr, they are trying to fix their problem but it is futile. Sousa suggests that they prepare to abandon ship and Mack agrees because they are jumping every few minutes. They’re losing time.

At the same time, Simmons is making sure that the now fully built Coulson functions as he is supposed to, with the still weakened Daisy to keep them company. 

“Have you sent Fitz a message? At least to tell him that we might need to leave the Zephyr?” Coulson asks her. Simmons shakes her head.

“I’ll get to it in a minute.” She sighs heavily.

Then, the Zephyr jumps. It is up to Yo-yo now if they are going to even have the chance to save it.

“We’re working as fast as we can.” She reassures Daisy and Coulson. Then, she looks at Daisy. “And you, you should really be in the healing chamber. We’re moving it to the equipment room to give you more peace and quiet.”

“Simmons, there’s…there’s not enough time. You can’t save all of us.”

When Simmons looks at her, Daisy gives her a look to reassure her that it’s fine and she doesn’t have to worry about her. Besides, there are other things that she needs to focus on, like sending a message to Fitz or fixing the time drive. Then, Sousa walks by.

On his way to the cargo hold to prepare the parachutes, Sousa passes the area where Simmons is talking with Daisy and Coulson, informing them of the plan to abandon the Zephyr. Daisy and Simmons just look at each other; both women are acknowledging the fact that they’re going to be trapped in the past.

“This is it then, huh?” Daisy sighs in defeat.

“I guess it is.”

“I’ll go see if Sousa even manages to find those parachutes.”

“Simmons, that thing we discuss back in ’55, do you have it?” Daisy asks her before she leaves. It is something they talk about when they first bring Sousa on the Zephyr. Something that would be convenient as well as a consolation for taking the man out of his time.

“Yeah, I’ve got it. In fact, I’m going to give it to him now.”

Simmons finds Sousa in the cargo hold, having no problem in finding the parachutes. She gives him the prosthetic leg she makes since he first comes on board. She then leaves to send a message to Fitz. She misses her husband and is out of her depth. She couldn’t help but to think that if he is here, they might be able to find a way to fix this mess.

Sousa studies the gift he has been given. He is touched and grateful. Once Simmons leaves, he straight away takes off the one he is using and exchanges it with the new, modern version. They only have a few minutes before they have to leave after all. He'd better be prepared.

The Zephyr jumps a few times and the gap between the last one and the next jump is now less than a minute. When Yo-Yo and May return without a good news, Mack orders May to prep the quinjet and for them to abandon the Zephyr.

Yo-Yo blames herself for being unable to help them. May chides her for deprecating herself. Fixing the machine does not lie on her shoulders. She may be without powers at the moment but she will bounce back as she has always been doing. May’s brief pep talk and Yo-Yo’s burst of anger at herself make the Inhuman realizes something – that she doesn’t have to bounce back.

In the end, Yo-Yo realises that in order to reclaim her powers, she doesn’t have to limit herself. Apparently, she only bounces back like a yoyo because she keeps on holding herself back. That epiphany allows her to reach inside and unlocks whatever mental shackles she has over her power.

She zaps to the time drive and pulls out the fuel cell regulator, putting the Zephyr at idling pattern. And thus, Yo-yo saves them all and the agents live to see another day.

At the end of the day, Daisy is back in the healing chamber with Sousa sitting on a chair nearby, watching over her. Though why would he do that, Daisy has no idea. Coulson is powered down to speed up his charging process. The others are either checking on the Zephyr or resting.

The team breathes easier for the respite they’ve been given. They still have time and tomorrow is never far away. At least that’s how the story is told. Little do they know that tomorrow never comes to greet them.


	13. Perpetually Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is perpetually stuck on the same day. It is up to Daisy and Coulson to save them before they cease to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7x09 is the best episode this season so far and one of my favorites for the whole series. I really enjoyed it. It’s really fast-paced and full of intense, cute, funny and sad scenes. 
> 
> We get the moment Daisy/Sousa is made canon. Yay :) I literally squealed when they kissed. My shipper’s heart couldn’t contain the excitement. LOL
> 
> RIP Enoch :(

Daisy is just so relieved that they are no longer time-looping. Yet, she is kind of afraid to go to sleep. What if this is another time loop? So now, she’s in the command center, taking the first watch since Enoch is no longer available.

She mourns the Chronicom’s death. But the selfless sacrifice he makes to save them all will always be remembered. They put him in the LMD room along with Coulson who continues to charge as he is powered on way too early that day.

So, Daisy makes a cup of tea and sits down on one of the chairs, looking outside. All she sees is the normal darkness of the night, and she relaxes a bit. Living the same day in repeat is an experience that she never wants to have again. Once is enough.

She decides to write down, well, more like record it on her phone, everything that takes place before she forgets the details. Anyway, Coulson can fill in the gaps she may leave out. It’ll make one awesome story when they finish the whole mission later. She inhales deeply and presses the record button.

“This is Daisy Johnson, reporting on the events during the time storm. Location: somewhere in the time-space continuum. Time: after 1983 – maybe. Who knows? We’re in a time storm.”

_It started the same way every single time. I woke up in the healing chamber after a jolt hit the Zephyr, feeling a bit disoriented and got out of it. Immediately, someone asked from behind me why I was already up. I turned around and saw Sousa sitting on a chair near the foot of the healing chamber._

_I was curious how long Sousa had been there. Did he stay there the whole time I slept? Because he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. It must have been only an hour or two since I went into the chamber._

She pauses. Finding out that he has been watching over her since she goes to sleep gives her a warm feeling. That is not something that happens to her on a daily basis. But Daisy remembers a few times she wakes up before, he has always been nearby. It’s like he cares.

“Well, now I know why he does that.” She murmurs quietly. A goofy smile forms on her face. She never expects that to happen. Yeah, she flirts with him the first time they meet and he is easy to talk to. After a while of thinking about their interaction to this day, Daisy clears her throat and continues with her report.

_Believing we just jumped again made me_ _worried. So, I ran to the command center. The Zephyr was reverberating with the sound of alarm. Something was wrong. When I arrived at the command center, May and Mack were already there, trying to fix things. Apparently, the Time Drive overloaded._

_I didn’t really know what to do. When I looked outside the cockpit, I saw something strange and alarming. Whatever that was, it did not look good. It was probably the reason why the Zephyr was in trouble again._

_Then, Simmons mentioned that the radiation levels were off the charts. And Deke ran into the command center saying that he didn’t want to alarm anyone, but we were trapped in a time storm. It seemed that we were jumping within a jump, which tore a hole in space-time. As a result, the Zephyr was being pulled in towards the vortex like we were circling the drain. The consequence of reaching the vortex was too dire._

_Then, there was a radiation flare that hit Mack and short circuited the door to the Quinjet with Yo-yo trapped in it. It was frantic. Sousa and I brought Mack to Simmons for treatment before I headed out to extinguish a fire caused by a radiation flare near the sideboard hallway. It was something I should have been aware of. It was not advisable to be near anything that emitted radiation without some sort of protective attire._

_Another flare erupted and I was thrown to the wall where the flare was when the Zephyr jolted again. And I died. I freakin’ died! That was the first time I died. Well, as far as Coulson (because he witnessed that) and I knew. I didn’t know how many times exactly I didn’t make it or how many loops we had been in because apparently, Coulson was not powered up the first few loops. Therefore, the real number was up to debate._

_We repeated the same day over and over again. We did everything that we could. And guessed what? I died, like, 15 blasted times! And every time I died, I forgot everything and Coulson had to teach me everything again. The man did not like it. By death number 14, we had been in 87 loops that he was aware about._

_It was all because the Time Drive was stuck. It kept looping back on itself repetitively. And each loop reset us all and brought us closer to the vortex and destruction. The only thing that could stop the loop and saved us all was fixing the Time Drive. And only Simmons knew how to do that._

She pauses again. After everything is done and they jump out of the time storm, Daisy and Coulson sit together to really talk about it especially how she dies. Radiation flares and explosions are among the causes. Plus the last time she perishes along with Simmons, it is because of poisonous gas. She has been murdered for goodness sake.

Breaking the loop is nigh on impossible. They even try to fly the Zephyr out of the storm but it does not work. They also try to increase the duration for each loop. That doesn’t work either for about twenty loops.

Earlier on, the team asks why they are the only two who remember. Daisy has a theory on that. It’s probably because they’re starting each loop in a futuristic sleeping pod. Therefore, they are not affected.

She pushes the record button again and continues.

_Then, we found out about Simmons’ implant that blocked her memory – something that had to be in place for Fitz and therefore the mission’s safety. Getting through to her required the knowledge of a particular fake word – phlebotinum – whatever that meant._

_It took a few tries until we managed to extract that device out of her. Simmons herself died. Sousa died. Deke died. I died. Everybody died except Coulson. Watching all of us died repetitively causing him to have an existential crisis for a while._

_When we found out that it was Enoch who killed us all because he was programmed by Simmons to protect the implant at all costs, we planned a strategy to keep him at one place away from her. He beat us all up with his fists and a multitude of weapons. Deke even died in one of the group fights. We could incapacitate him quite easily if we used our powers and if we didn’t care of not killing him. But we held back a lot and that was not fruitful._

She pauses again. She believes that when Sousa is killed after he holds the tool to extract the implant, which is the moment she sees clearly that he is really someone amazing. The man willingly let himself be the one who dies instead of her. He is ready to help her with anything without even questioning her why.

He even makes it his business to make sure she rests. Heck, ever since the moment she is put in the healing chamber, she would open her eyes to find him sleeping on a very uncomfortable chair that she’s pretty sure would give a crick in his neck when he wakes up.

When she runs out of idea on how to save them all, she takes one of the loops for herself just to talk to him. That honest conversation is mind blowing. Daisy mentally freaks out over the fact that Sousa just compliments her and blatantly saying that he likes her. She’d never think that he would see her like that. It makes her feel cherished and cared for. It actually makes her feel a bit shy. Plus, that does not lower down the attraction she feels for him but always tones it down, just because she is afraid of losing someone again; and the fact that she’s never known that the feeling is mutual on his side too.

She sighs and presses the button to continue recording.

_We managed to get the information from Simmons on how to fix the Time Drive. It brought forth a devastating repercussion. The only thing that could fix it was Enoch’s Elochtrocron Displacement Mechanism, which was an equivalent to a human being’s heart._

_In the end, Enoch just grabbed his ‘heart’ out and handed it over to save them. Deke attached it to the Time Drive. We managed to jump safely away from the vortex but we lost him. Coulson and I sat down on the floor with him until he passed. But not before delivering a perplexing line that they would all survive but the team would not._

“End of report.”

She presses the stop button. Losing Enoch felt like losing a family member. They don’t know him for long but time really is relative to feelings. Her optimistic self would like to think that they could revive him once all is done and over with. His programming is still in his hard drive somewhere inside him. Or maybe they could just kill off a Chronicom they’ll meet in the future, steal their ‘heart’ and give it to Enoch. Who knows? That might work. However, she doesn’t want to debate on what if now. Daisy just wants to finish this mission – their final one according to Enoch. She doesn’t want to think beyond that.


	14. A Doozy Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa - after the time loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after the previous chapter.

Daisy is at the command center, taking the first watch. She just finishes recording everything that happens during the time storm, in case they have to actually write it. Putting down her phone, she sighs tiredly and sips her now lukewarm tea.

“What are you doing?”

She yelps and the tea sloshes in the cup and a few drops spill on her hand. Luckily, it is not hot enough to burn. She sees a handkerchief pushed into her hand. Well, more like someone is carefully wiping the spilt tea on her hand. She looks up and sees an apologetic Sousa looks worriedly at her hand. Her eyes soften.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” He apologizes.

“It’s okay. The tea is barely warm.”

She doesn’t even realise Sousa is sneaking behind her. She’d usually sense if someone is nearby. She guesses she’s a bit rusty these days. Or just too focus on what she’s doing at the moment. May would be so disappointed that Daisy is not aware of her surrounding like she always tells her to practice.

“What are you doing up anyway?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Thought I come out for some late night snacks.” He looks at her. “What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I’m just sitting here, looking at the clouds, taking the first watch.” She doesn’t know why she says that because it is dark outside, and there’s no cloud in sight. She has an idea why. Bits and pieces of their time during one of the loops trickle back into her mind. It makes her feel weird.

Sousa just raises his eyebrow. “I heard you talking. Who do you speak to?”

She knows that it is of no use to lie to him. Besides, she bets he already knows that, what with the _watching the clouds_ line she just utters.

“I was recording my report.”

“On what?”

“Time-looping.”

Daisy is just having trouble to look him in the eyes. She remembers their conversation in one of the loops. Then, there is that kiss…the one she initiates. It has been such a long time, since Lincoln. And he doesn’t even remember any of it. Sousa is someone she doesn’t see coming her way. She’s never imagined she’d feel that fluttering feeling again especially now and for someone they pluck out from the past.

“How are you doing exactly? Living the same day over and over again must be very tiring. And to watch all of us die. That’s devastating.”

“I’m okay. I’ll be fine. I just want to finish this mission with everyone alive.” She answers after a while.

He studies her for a long moment, just quietly assessing like he knows that she is pretty overwhelmed with everything that happens. She sort of does feel overwhelmed.

Daisy startles when she finds herself enveloped within his arms. It takes her a few heartbeats before she wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder. The hug is a comfort. It has been a very trying experience. And she is so exhausted.

Remembering that he dies in the some of the cycles, she tightens her arms around him and he rubs her back soothingly. She needs this. Like he says, someone to pick her back up. To have someone who would stand by her no matter what is something that never really crosses her mind. It’s refreshing.

They stay in that position for a while till she recalls their conversation and the kiss. This is getting a bit awkward. Because he doesn’t remember anything that happens between them. That causes her to fluster. Daisy clears her throat and loosens her arms. When they part, Sousa looks at her in concern.

She shrugs his concern and Sousa makes himself comfortable on one of the chairs there, determines to keep her company despite her protest. It warms her heart knowing that he insists to stay there, firming her belief that he really likes her for who she really is, not for some nefarious motives.

~~~~####~~~~

“What is it?”

“What’s what?”

“You’re avoiding me.”

“When did I ever do that? We’re talking now. I’m not avoiding you.”

“The fact that you answered that quickly confirms that something is bothering you, and it has something to do with me.”

“What makes you think whatever this is that you said bothers me is about you?”

“Because you look at everywhere but me.” He pauses. “Did something happen in one of the cycles?”

“A lot happened. I died. And then when we tried to remove Simmons’ implant, the whole team died. You died, willingly sacrificed yourself so that I didn’t because that would reset everything including my memory. Why would you even do that? Why do you care?”

“Because you don’t.”

“And every time I asked for your help, you never once questioned it and simply did as I asked you to. You even stayed near to the healing chamber, making sure that I rest. Why? Be honest.”

Daisy knows that she already asks the same thing before. But, she just needs to make sure that Sousa still feels the same way.

The conversation goes almost exactly like before. She has already heard all of these. Still, Daisy takes a second to process it, but when she does, warmth explodes from her heart, spreading throughout her body, all the way to her fingertips. Her lips split into a wide and uncontrollable smile.

Of course, Daisy just has to kiss him. Just like that time during one of the loops. But just as she is about to move, Sousa’s fingers cradle her chin and she felt his hot breath on her face. His eyes are soft as he gazes softly into hers, trying to make sure that this spark between them is not one-sided. And this time, she’s the one caught off guard as he leans in and kisses her. It’s a soft and gentle kiss as though he is testing the waters.

When they part, Sousa seems bashful and Daisy couldn’t help but to smile even wider at that boyish reaction, considering he’s a spy who is once upon a time the chief of SHIELD’s West Coast HQ. That does not to say that she is not feeling a bit shy herself, but the relief and happiness that blossom inside her at that moment makes her bolder. So, she kisses him. And he prolongs it just enough to leave them breathless when they part. Plus, Daisy doesn’t have to rush to stop a space robot this time. So, they have time to process what just occur.

~~~~####~~~~

“You look happy.” May tilts her head towards Daisy.

“You would too if you don’t have to repeat the same day again and again.” Daisy quips.

“Yeah, but this is a different type of happy. What are you up to?” She asks suspiciously. She senses giddiness within her protégé. “Anything you wanna tell me?” May says that casually.

“About what?”

“You tell me.”

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you. You know what happened in the time loops. Besides, there is nothing that you don’t know.”

May stays quiet. She’s going to let it go for now. There’s no point in asking the Inhuman anything if she doesn’t even know what to ask her. But there is a niggling in her mind and her empathic sensor says that there is something there. Daisy looks a bit different. She looks happy. Probably the happiest she ever sees her in the last few years.

Oh well, she’ll know what causes Daisy’s giddiness sooner or later. That girl couldn’t really keep a secret from her.

May does find out not long after that conversation when she and Coulson walk in on Daisy kissing Sousa. Ah, so that’s why. Now that is what she’ll call a spectacular view.

“Hmm. No wonder she seems happy lately.” The emotions emanating from those two make her smile.

“You didn’t see that coming?” Coulson asks her, looking smug.

“Oh, don’t tell me you can see that before.” She huffs.

“No. But I have a hunch.”

“What hunch?”

“Well, when did he start calling her Daisy?” The LMD actually smirks.

May just rolls her eyes and drags Coulson away from the pair or else he would hide in the corner and continue watching them if she doesn’t do that. He’s embarrassing that way.

“Legend or not, Sousa better not hurt her.” Coulson murmurs with a promising gleam in his eyes. That is something May agrees with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doozy - something outstanding or unique of its kind.
> 
> Chloe and Enver coined their ship name "Dousy" which rhymes with doozy. Now that just suit this pair.


	15. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onboard the angsty train that is the aftermath of Jiaying's death.

“They took Simmons.” Daniel Sousa runs into the command center.

Oh no. That’s not good. Not another kidnapping. They already have so many bad things happen. They just couldn’t get a break.

“Where’s Daisy and her mom?”

“Oh God, Daisy.” May utters in dismay and turns around to head back to where she last sees her protégé. Sousa looks at her in alarm and jogs beside her.

“Nathaniel killed Jiaying.” Something similar to anger can be heard in her tone.

“What!?”

When they reach Daisy, they see her sitting near her mom’s head, stroking her hair delicately. Not a single tear can be seen on her face. Not even a hint of teardrops ever escape her eyes is evident on her face. She is too quiet and still, except for her hand and the way her chest moves as she breathes. Her expression is too stoic as though seeing her mom dies in front of her eyes is no big deal.

However, Daniel knows that she is simply not showing it but the anguish, disbelief and rage he is certain she’s feeling might have numbed her. Hence, the non-expression. But the storm inside her is very obvious to him and May certainly feels that too.

He is not sure what would happen if she unleashes those emotions when she faces Nathaniel again. One thing Daniel is sure of is that he’d support whatever Daisy decides to do and help pick her back up right after that.

“Daisy.” May calls her tentatively. Her voice is the gentlest Daniel has ever heard since he comes on board. There is no reaction from the younger woman.

“Daisy.” Daniel’s call is also ignored.

Daisy doesn’t even acknowledge them. She continues staring at her mother’s stilled form. The two of them glance at each other and then, slowly sit down at either side of her; quietly respecting her silent mourning.

They stay that way for quite some time until May cannot take it anymore as the onslaught of negative feelings she senses from Daisy is sort of overwhelming her. So, she calls her name again, her hand reaching for the one Daisy uses to stroke Jiaying’s hair.

The Inhuman stiffens for a moment before she slumps into May’s embrace. Sousa slides her other hands within his. They talk to her softly, slowly bringing her back from the tragic stupor she is in.

Later, they lay Jiaying in the med bay and leave the still non-responsive Daisy with her. The least she should get to do now is to mourn and grieve for her mother’s death in any way she wants and for however long she wishes to.

Back at the command center, Mack informs them that they’ll arrive soon. And they are bringing the Inhumans they rescue along with Daisy’s half-sister.

“How’s Daisy?” Coulson asks them apprehensively, knowing that she witnesses her mother being killed again and she isn’t even born yet. And she’ll never will. Not in this timeline. His surrogate daughter has been through so much. This might just be the final straw for her.

The team is concerned about the Inhuman. One can only take so much before they reach their breaking point. They are also worried that the timeline is so screwed they don’t know how to fix it.

“She’s too quiet and non-responsive.” Sousa supplies. Concern clearly colors his tone.

“How the hell did that prick even manage to kill Jiaying?” Mack is disgusted with Nathaniel.

“I shot him when the whole place started shuddering and the lights were all flickering. She was ready to cross him off and almost brought down the base.”

“I won’t blame her. I’ll be that mad too.” Yo-yo interjects.

“I thought they wanted Jiaying.”

“Instead they took Simmons. Why would they want her?”

“They want Fitz.” A husky feminine voice chimes in.

“Daisy!”

“And only Simmons knows where Fitz is.” Daisy added certainly.

“But why do they wanna know about Fitz?”

“I'm not sure. That is something we have to wait and see. I guess they’ve deduced that it is Fitz who helps us navigate through the tides in the time stream. And they know that he’s not here with us.”

“At least Simmons isn’t alone on the Zephyr. Let’s just hope that Deke can think of a rescue plan ASAP.”

The conversation stops once the quinjet reaches the Lighthouse. May tells Daisy about her sister being brought along the other Inhumans as they walk to the docking bay.

The first meeting between the sisters is something the team will always remember. Years of not knowing having a sibling (and now they’ll never be due to her not going to be born in this timeline), Daisy greets Kora by straight up quaking her to the wall.

Everyone is stunned when that happens though they know it is justified. They don’t even bother to reprimand her but to just stand there with pride and understanding. And Daisy, she just doesn’t care. She is too numb to care that the woman she has just quaked is her sister. Now she is just going to focus on wrecking Nathaniel Malick’s puny little smug face. Revenge is indeed bittersweet.


	16. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fitz’s appearance on 7x11 prompted this chapter.

“What the hell?”

“What happen?”

“They are going further into the future at an alarming rate.”

“Track their position. Find out where and when they are now.”

On the screen in front of them, two words appear that cause them to feel the cold dread of losing everyone and everything they’ve been working on for years forever.

\- SIGNAL LOST -

“We just lost their signal.”

No, no, no. This is not happening. The Time Drive should have worked just fine. The pieces of monolith they have on the Zephyr should have lasted a while longer as long as they don’t go back and forth in time.

What he finds more alarming is that the Zephyr jumps without his navigation. Only two things could cause that. It’s either the Chronicoms find out how they travel through time or the time drive malfunctions. He refuses to think of a worse probability.

He checks the time stream. There is no hint of the Zephyr. His trepidation skyrockets. What should they do now? They can’t disappear just like that. He is worried about Jemma and the others – his family. He starts to hyperventilate. He cannot lose them. Especially Jemma. Not Jemma.

“Fitz.” He startles when someone shouts his name. He can feel a hand rubbing his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. It works after a while but it doesn’t lessen his anxiety.

“We have to find them. When were they the last time we got their signal?”

“1983.”

“Keep looking and once you find the Zephyr, lock onto it.”

“And if we don’t find them?”

“We’ll go to them. To the last date we know they went to.”

They work for hours trying to find the Zephyr. They almost lose hope of ever finding the time machine but keep on trying. Giving up is not an option. Not when their lives and future are at stake.

They’ve been through a lot the past few years. When Enoch saves them at the Lighthouse, life is drastically changed for them. They hide from the world, keeping cover on their whereabouts lest their mission to save the world could be jeopardized before it even properly begins.

When they find out about a soon-to-be new addition to the family, they sort of panic in the midst of joy. They have to take a drastic measure – move somewhere the Chronicoms may never thought they’d be. So, they relocate – to space. Utilizing the Confederacy’s spaceship SHIELD commandeers (and repaired and upgraded) after the showdown against Talbot in Chicago a few years before, they continue working on the time machine.

When their baby is born, the time machine and the memory repressing implant have just passed their final designs. It takes them a few more years until everything is ready. Juggling a baby and working on a time machine while looking out for their safety is not an easy feat. Luckily, they get help – in the forms of Agent Piper and Flint. Those two frequently help them to babysit.

Before they carry on this mission, there is one thing they have to do first. Jemma almost has a breakdown before they put the implant on her brain. The thought of forgetting everything including their family is heartbreaking. However, it has to be done. So, they persevere. Then, they program Enoch with a fail-safe mechanism that would trigger him to protect the implant at all costs.

And then, Jemma, Enoch and a few agents they manage to save from the Lighthouse are off, travelling between the tides in the time stream that he helps them to navigate from a distance that transcends through time and space. The last time they talk directly to each other via comms is right after they jump to 1931 where the other agents used the secondary time drive to return to the present time at their new HQ in space. After that, he receives only two voice messages from Jemma.

Fitz, Piper, and other agents are currently busy at the command center, hoping to get back the signal from the Zephyr when a voice message arrives. Hearing Jemma’s voice sounding so broken saddens and scares him. It also strengthens his determination to bring her and the rest of the team home safely.

Therefore, when they confirm that the Z1 is stranded in 1983, Fitz decides that he’s going to them. So, they jump and appear in the upper atmosphere readily cloaked. They have to stay hidden after all. Immediately, the tracking system works again as the Zephyr is detected nearby. Piper cautions them to be careful just in case the Chronicoms could detect their ship.

Since the Zephyr is in space (where they should have no business to be there at all), they’re afraid that the Z1 may have been infiltrated or worse, hijacked. So, instead of opening a communication channel with it, they decide to sneak onboard. It’s better to be safe than sorry after all.

Fitz asks Piper to look after his daughter as he gets ready to sneak onto the Zephyr. He suits up and holds a space mask not unlike the one Deke wears in the dystopian future in his hands. If anything happens, that thing could save his life. He does, in fact, upgrade the equipment.

Before he leaves, he goes to check on his sleeping daughter. He lingers next to her bed, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead before he heads towards the smaller spaceship in the docking bay. Flint is already waiting there. It isn’t long before they take off. He cannot wait to see Jemma again. He just hopes that by having them here and now would not screw the mission.


	17. The Final Battle

Simmons, Fitz, Yo-yo and Sousa go to the temple to aid the past Simmons (who doesn’t know that it is them from the future) at the temple. They are then to head off to the Lighthouse for the next stage of the plan.

Coulson, Mack, May and Daisy are heading to space. They dock and infiltrate the Chronicoms’ main spaceship. The plan is to get Kora and use her ability to boost the signal of May’s empathy ‘attack’ targeted on the Lighthouse, thus foiling the enemy’s plan; cross of Malick and return to the Lighthouse to reunite with the rest of the team no matter what the cost. They cannot lose as that would mean the end of the world.

Once they are onboard the enemy territory, May, Coulson and Mack head towards their respective locations they have planned beforehand. When they are ambushed, Daisy stays in the room full of radioactive elements to fight off the enemy.

“Go, I got this.” Once Mack and Coulson leave, she resumes beating the crap out of her opponents. At least, she can let out all the frustrations she holds inside through her fists.

As the last Chronicom fell unconscious, Nathaniel Malick arrives like a typical villain that he is – whining and gloating about how he would end her. She just rolls her eyes and inwardly thinks that he can certainly try, but he’d never win. Besides, she is confident they’ll win this war and this Quake wannabe thieving shit will cease to exist as he should have been. She just has to hold him off here until the rest of the team accomplish their parts of the mission.

And so they fight. Daisy admits that Nathaniel has the power longer than her. So she combines her attack with hand to hand combat. She is trained in that and he is not. Besides, the variety of opponents she has faced in the past is way stronger than him. It shouldn’t be that difficult to beat him.

However, his continuous use of powers – her power, mind you – makes it a bit harder. All Daisy can do to minimize the damage is to create a force field around her and absorbs the vibrations he sends her way whenever she cannot evade the attacks. Luckily, the little psycho hasn’t mastered Kora’s power.

When Mack and Coulson appear on the periphery of her vision, and then they head back to the Zephyr, she knows that this is it. Their plan works and it is down to her to do her part. So, she provokes him by telling him that his plan fails. That works really well as Nathaniel sends her flying towards one of the domes protecting the radioactive elements there and continues to press on her chest with enough force to kill a lesser opponent; all the while yapping about how he cannot be killed without killing herself.

She gets that. Yeah, literally, it is a suicide mission. But she’d make sure to finish it nonetheless. Because unlike him, Daisy is suicidal enough to do anything to save the day.

What Nathaniel Malick doesn’t know is that Daisy’s body can withstand his attacks as she is continuously absorbing his quakes and stores them inside herself. Besides, her inhuman gene and the Centipede serum running through her veins help in boosting her durability. When his hand starts glowing with her sister’s stolen power, Daisy knows that it is time for her to end everything.

So, she closes both hands on his arm and stares into his eyes. She knows what could happen. What might happen once she does what she plans to do if the team doesn’t retrieve her soon enough right after that. But she has faith in them. And if she dies, at least she dies saving the world. The opposite of what an alternate future calls her. 

“That’s the idea.” She can see how his face changes with realization less than a heartbeat before she unleashes one massive prolonged quake from her body, sending him flying into radioactive flame that reduces him to nothing.

The combination of the vibrations she absorbs and her own, plus the potency of the serum and the volatility of the radioactive in the room cause a series of huge explosions that destroys the spaceship. The extent of the power she releases even goes beyond the ship they are currently on and vaporizes the whole of the Chronicom fleet.

The last thing she remembers is floating in space with just a small bubble of force field she constructs to protect herself from the destruction around her. The smaller the bubble becomes the less oxygen stores within it is available for her to breathe. She is aware that she might not make it and she mourns the life she could have had with her family and the budding relationship between her and Sousa. But it is worth saving the world and their future. With one last breath, she closes her eyes and hopes that her family lives on happily.

~~~~####~~~~

They undock and fly away from the Chronicom’s ship a few minutes before it blows. To see the whole fleet is destroyed in a blink of an eye leaves them in awe of Daisy’s powerful ability. But now they have to find her among the debris scatter near them. They just hope that the woman is still alive, though that might be a wishful thinking with such a fiery destruction. But they would not accept that. So they keep on looking. Time is not on their side in this circumstance.

“Do you see her?”

“There.” Coulson points to a dark object that looks like a person.

“Get to her now.”

They manage to retrieve Daisy from space. She is ice cold and her face is blue leading them to fear that she may no longer alive. But a frantic Kora rushes to her side, feeding her power to Daisy, bringing her back to the land of the living. If Jiaying’s power is to absorb someone’s life force, her older daughter's does the opposite. The irony of that doesn’t escape Mack’s observation. And he is so grateful for that.

Once they get Daisy settled on one of the seats (she refuses to go to the med bay), with Kora and Coulson to keep her company, they return to the Lighthouse.

The team reunites except for Deke who decides to stay in the alternate timeline, probably taking advantage of the future knowledge he has to build a life for himself there and to help protect that world from the many threats Mack is sure they will face.

At the end of the day, the world is saved but the team still has work to do in the aftermath of everything.


	18. The Man In Charge

He pushes the button as they count to three and hopes that the team makes it home to their original timeline.

“So, you the new guy in charge now?” Some of the possibilities he can have here run through his mind.

“Yes.” He knows this is his chance to resume his life here. He is never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

So, for many years, he leads the new SHIELD and establishes such a strong organisation that probably rivals the one in the original timeline.

He returns to the entertainment scene with his band and climbs up the popularity charts with their many highly praised songs and they also go on a few tours for the first few years. Totally implementing the ultimate hiding-in-plain-sight tactic as they purge the remnants of Hydra from S.H.I.E.L.D.

They even use the band’s concerts or appearances for covert and not so covert missions. Not that their enemy knows that. He remembers how The Deke Squad shows up at Madison Square once for a New Year gig, which just happens to be the same night they foil a terrorist attack planned on the huge crowds. They’re lucky that a SHIELD agent they plant inside that terrorist organisation manages to send the intel a couple weeks earlier.

However, life is not all sunny for him. Once, he gets shot on the shoulder and it hurts like crazy. So, he designs bulletproof jackets that cover the whole upper body including the shoulders and the throat areas. He would not enjoy being shot again.

Sometimes, he reminisce his old life – the one where his grandparents live. One of his regrets is that he never gets the chance to bond with his Bobo. Sometimes, he sort of mourns what could have been if he doesn’t stay behind. A team that is more like a family. A group of agents that somehow defies the odds and comes up at the top. He misses them so much that at times, he has to hide in his office when the urge to cry overwhelms him.

Some other times, he imagines what could have been if Daisy is born in this timeline. Perhaps, he could win this one over. Losing her to Danny Boy saddens him the first couple of years though he can understand how Daisy can be attracted to him. Unlike him, Daniel Sousa is a solid, matured man who is also a gentleman. He is happy that Daisy is finally ready (he knows about Lincoln) and finds someone to love (even when it’s not him), who loves her back unconditionally (he hopes, he doesn’t really realise that those two are hooking up until the last day they’re at the speakeasy). 

These days, he goes through life that is fulfilling enough where those melancholy feelings rarely come to assault him at unsuspected times. In fact, his job is a very satisfying aspect of his life. He even manages to find a lovely woman whom he falls head over heels with that he ends up marrying her. His music career provides him with the chance to have the luxury his teenage self would have only dreamed about.

Looking back at their time travel adventure, he is reminded at how badly it turns out. How many people lose their lives. How careful they are to just make ripples so as not to change the past. And then, how big the waves are introduced by the Chronicoms to the timeline that they create a tsunami of change that transforms the history of this world that he currently lives in.

He believes in the team. He is certain that they defeat the Chronicoms. He has faith in Mack’s leadership; his grandparents’ genius minds; May, Coulson and Yo-yo’s capabilities to come up with plans of attack and to execute them; as well as Daisy’s powerful Inhuman ability which is definitely superior to that hateful Malick’s.

He is also confident in Danny Boy’s cool-headedness and resourceful ways despite his 1950’s limited knowledge in technology. He even believes that they’d be able to bring Kora to fight on their side. 

Although he is not at the final battle in the Time War as he calls it, he knows deep down inside that they have won the war. And nothing can make him doubt that. 

Someone knocks on the door and his wandering mind halts its trip down the memory lane.

“Enter.”

“Director. We have a situation.”

Director – a position he never dreams of. Mostly because he rather does things than ordering people around. Heading a worldwide spy organisation is a headache and a pain in the ass.

“What is it?” He turns around in his chair and looks at the owner of the voice – Roxy Glass, one of his most trusted agents, a member of his very famous band. They go way back a long time ago.

“We found a group of gifted people among the victims of the human trafficking syndicate we busted tonight. It seems that there are power restraining devices out there that we don’t know about.”

“Did you get anything from them?”

“Negative. They are scared and don’t trust us.”

“Of course they won’t. Trust will not come easily to them after their ordeal. What are they? Mutants or Inhumans? Or perhaps aliens?” He inquires.

“They won’t say.”

He sighs. There have been a few incidents throughout his tenure as director that he has to go into the field for a mission. An interrogation is not his speciality. But he has encountered different types of people or species before. If physical strength is not his most valued asset, his power of verbal persuasion is. After all, he does survive living under the Kree-ruled world in his youth doing exactly that.

It looks like he has to go talk to these people then. There might be some secrets they have that not all ears should hear. The time he has spent with his original team in his second timeline where he works with the best among the best, teaches him of secrecy and some worlds best kept hidden. So, he gets up and motions Agent Glass to follow him. A director’s work is never ending.

Deke Shaw is many things – a man out of time, a survivor of an alternate future’s apocalyptic hellscape, a wanted felon, a soldier, a tech guy, a plagiarist (though he’d never admit that), a CEO, a rock god and a director of S.H.I.E.L.D. All in all, he lives a very fulfilling life in three different timelines. A feat no one could ever beat.


	19. The End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spy's goodbye isn't forever. It is indeed the end of an era. It is bittersweet nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agents of SHIELD is one of the best TV shows that has ever been produced in my opinion. An all-time favorite of mine and I don’t have many of those. I enjoy and love the series more than the movies. Kudos to the whole production team. The finale does the characters justice. A bittersweet ending to such an amazing show. It was a fun ride. Not gonna lie, I’ll miss the show. Here’s hoping we’ll see these wonderful characters again someday.

The Zephyr returns to the Lighthouse and they have a happy reunion. Hugs are traded; and the feelings of relief and joy are palpable in the Lighthouse that May can’t help but to smile wide. They get to see Piper and Flint again, which is a bonus because they don’t really know what happen to them after the two leave the temple. The team meets Alya for the first time and is immediately charmed by her.

Daisy manages to act like her normal self as if she doesn’t just die less than an hour ago. But May is watching her from the tail of her eyes in concern, especially when she can sense that her surrogate daughter is getting tired and has a hard time standing upright. May breathes easier when Sousa who senses Daisy’s fatigue, wraps his arm around the Inhuman and leads her to a nearby chair. She must have been extremely exhausted. Dying would do that to you.

To hear from Daisy’s recount of her fight against Nathaniel Malick on the way back to the Lighthouse, May swears that she feels the determination and resignation from the Inhuman (and she locks onto those emotions which comes handy when they’re searching for her after the blast) just moments before her protégé releases _the_ powerful quake to end _all_ quakes (from the delusional Nathaniel), which almost kills the infamous Quake herself.

Kora is feeling uncomfortable being among them. May can feel that emanating clearly from her. But, that discomfort slowly dissipates from the Inhuman as Daisy holds her hand, giving her the assurance that everything will be okay. May is happy that Daisy has become such a solid figure and she’s hoping that her best student will be able help her sister from this moment onward. She is so proud of her. Those two deserve to have a good familial relationship.

Immediately after their return, the team works on the clean-up tasks – from the mess at their base to the security in their database. Then, they start to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. The organisation is slowly reviving and upgrades are made to their systems and equipment. They even build another HQ and another Zephyr-line mobile command unit that is docked on the refurbished helicarrier that Coulson lends to Fury a few years ago. It has been left untouched since then at a secret unrecorded base only their core team members know about.

Despite saving the world from extraterrestrial invasion, the team is scarred forever. Hence, the split a few months later. Fitz and Simmons have decided to retire from S.H.I.E.L.D. and live a normal life in Perthshire, just like how they envision it once upon a time. Besides, the Lighthouse is not the best place to raise a young child.

Alya is an inquisitive girl, much like her parents. There are a few incidents that raise the alarms at the base when she gets into trouble, mostly aided and covered by Daisy – her favorite aunt, who has found her inner child again after so many years. The bond those two have has never failed to bring a smile to the team every time they are seen or heard together. Though that doesn’t mean they are not cautious of the shenanigans the duo is making.

However heavy his heart is to let them go, Mack eventually agrees. But not before they build a new spaceship with Daisy’s input as it will be hers to command. And Simmons promises Daisy that she’d help her once in a while. In fact, the couple are open to be their part-time consultants when S.H.I.E.L.D. needs them.

Nevertheless, those are fun and wonderful months before they all go their separate ways. As the spaceship – Zephyr-3 as they call it – is ready, they have one last gathering at the lounge, recalling the times they have spent together since the beginning of the team’s formation.

The next morning, Fitz, Simmons and Alya leave for Perthshire in a quinjet piloted by Piper. It is a heartfelt goodbye among them all. With a promise to always keep in touch and a few presents thrown towards the little girl, the family is off to a new life across the pond.

During those months, May teaches Daisy on how to fly and manoeuvre the Zephyr as her final lessons. After Daisy has mastered the art of flying like a May, the senior agent decides to retire from field work and do something else but she’d still work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

A month after the scientists’ departure, The Cavalry, who eventually embraces the title, goes to Coulson Academy. It is the learning center they propose to open before the mess with Sarge and his thugs drops onto their laps. She is to see to its operations as well as being one of the teaching staff there along with Dr. Benson whom they eventually retrieve somewhere in South America where Mack drops him after Izel hijacks the Zephyr. Flint also goes to the Academy as one of its cadets once it is officially opens.

Coulson stays put for a while, working with Daisy, Sousa and Kora on missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. While on one of these missions, they almost run into some people from their pasts. People who are best not know that they are still alive and active no matter how much they want to re-establish the connection. A downside to being an agent.

Since their return from the past, Daisy is also busy in reinforcing their firewall and upgrading their overall systems. She also mentors Kora in controlling and utilizing her powers. Flints joins them too before he leaves for the academy. She and May also train them and the new recruits (who are both scared and in awe of them) in hand to hand combat. Their sessions often end up with an awesome sparring match between the instructors, which they enjoy watching.

With Kora finally settling comfortably among them, the two women forge a fond sisterly bond along with Simmons. They could often be found hanging around at the lounge just talking and have fun together. No one who doesn’t know their history could tell that Kora once attacks them back on the Chronicom’s ship.

They also encounter a few more Inhumans and gifted people whom they bring into S.H.I.E.L.D. For months, Daisy trains them and they form her new Secret Warriors team. Once she is confident that this new team could and ready to work together, she brings them out on missions. The first one is a mess. But they get better in later missions.

Daisy also preps Sousa and Kora with all the necessary knowledge and skills for their next long term mission – travelling in space. She shows E.T to Sousa and the man cries like a baby. She teaches him to use a computer, but he is still further from getting the hang of it. So, she buys him a typewriter. Both Sousa and Kora learn how to fly and how the new Zephyr works. It would be best to prepare for all eventualities when they are out there exploring the universe. 

It is two months before the anniversary of their return from 1983 when Daisy leaves the planet with Sousa, Kora and a few select agents to space, leaving her special team in the capable hands of her lieutenants. May and Flint come for a visit and to send them off. Coulson, Mack and Yo-yo are there too. Next to them are Piper and LMD Davis – a present the agent requests from Fitz and Simmons when they promise her one for guarding the pod their daughter is in. Fitz, Simmons and little Alya are there too albeit virtually.

“I’ll miss you guys.” Daisy says as she hugs Coulson and May.

“We can still meet, virtually.” Coulson suggests the idea and May seconds it. They do have the latest and most advanced technology in that department.

“Take care of my girl.” Coulson says to Sousa and the man who is out of time nods his promise.

“Just make sure that your sister doesn’t do something reckless or stupid.” May addresses Kora as the girl hugs her. 

“Hey! When did I ever do something like that?” Daisy protests half-heartedly.

“I can give a few examples of that. Especially your exploits in space.” Simmons adds brightly.

“I have to hear all those.” Fitz laughs at Daisy’s expense.

Then, Simmons’ hologram turns to the trio of space farers, with mirth in her eyes. “Just watch out. She’s kind of famous out there.”

“Really?” Sousa and Kora are intrigued.

“Yep. More like infamous. So, you guys have to be prepared all the time. The name Quake is notorious across a few galaxies. I bet they still have Daisy’s WANTED posters somewhere.”

“Jemma, you don’t have to tell them all of our misadventures. You’ll scare them.” The Inhuman quips. “Though I have to say that the best one was at Kitson.”

“Absolutely!” the biochemist agrees.

“And beware of the puffies – well, make sure you don’t eat those again. That one was such a disaster.” LMD Davis adds.

“Yeah, it was difficult dealing with this baby after he eats them puffies.” Piper elbows LMD Davis playfully, to which he simply rolls his eyes.

“Now, I really want to hear those stories.” And they all shake their heads, smiling at both Simmons and Daisy.

“Alright. Be careful out there, Tremors. I don’t want one of my ADs to be missing in space.” Mack envelops her in his embrace. And then, the Zephyr-3 is off to explore the cosmos with Daisy Johnson, one of the highest ranked agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., at the helm.

It’s funny how two years ago she dumps the directorship in his hands and now he forces her to be one of his Assistant Directors with the perks of doing whatever she wants. Even if it is only on paper. According to Mack, at least her reputation as Quake and the stories of her involvement in foiling the invasion as well as the showdown in Chicago would keep unwanted elements away from SHIELD, although she argues that it is actually the other way around.

Mack just wants someone he can totally trust by his side. The more notorious the person is, the better. So far, she has been pivotal in communication, security, training new recruits and accomplishing missions (and leaves the enemy in her wake of destruction) – something not many people especially an assistant director would usually do. 

But she welcomes the challenge. And now, she is going to be away from home without a specific duration. Mack promises that her position among the top brass is hers for as long as it takes her to finish her journey. Not that she minds if she’s no longer an AD. It will be less of a headache for her. Besides, she prefers being just an agent than a leader except to a small team. It is one of the reasons she sets up the space exploration team.

Yo-yo still works in the field with S.H.I.E.L.D. mostly with Piper and LMD Davis; and becomes one of their decorated agents. She and Mack are still going strong together.

Coulson helps Mack at HQ when he isn’t gallivanting around the globe in finding the purpose of his existence post their time travel adventure.

Mack often works at HQ if he isn’t needed on the helicarrier or in the field. From just a mechanic, he rises up the rank to be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. as he deserves to be. Although he keeps on saying that he might retire soon, that has never happened. At least with him heading the reinstated S.H.I.E.L.D., they can rest assured that the organisation won’t be corrupted. Fingers crossed.

Today is exactly one year after they have successfully thwarted the Chronicoms’ attack. Coulson arranges for a meet together at the speakeasy that plays a huge role in SHIELD’s history. They share news of their lives since their last gathering. Even though it is only in the virtual sense, the atmosphere and their feelings are real and each of them can sense it.

It is nice while it lasts. They promise to do this once a year so as not to lose contact. They are after all a family that has been through so much together. As the bittersweet melancholy seeps through their beings, as well as other things that need their attentions, they each leave the get-together one by one, throwing goodbyes and a promise to keep in touch.

Years in the future, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would learn about them in their history lessons – including one Agent Deke Shaw whom they retcon to have sacrificed himself heroically during the invasion – and what they have done to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. and protect the world, except maybe the time hopping assignment (in which only a select few would know about and how it brings a tsunami of changes that creates a totally different new timeline). They are known as the legendary team that could.

To them, the moment they each go their separate ways, it marks the end of an era. A period of time where they have braved through the ups and downs in life as a family that never gives up and always tries to beat the odds. An amazing era has indeed passed them by and now they are starting a new one. A hard won new life and a brighter future. An era where they would thrive as the legends that they are.

_‘Here’s to us. Who’s like us? Damn few.’_

-Phil Coulson, 2018-

**– THE END –**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently coping from AOS withdrawal. It turns out that the cure is to binge watch (again!!) and ride on the roller-coaster of emotions the series definitely evoke. Oh, and immerse myself in fanfictions, of course. 
> 
> This is it folks. Thank you for dropping by. I hope you enjoyed these chapters.


End file.
